Merci à mon journal
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Encore un gros délire Buffy et Spike pensent l'un à l'autre après "Something Blue" et si cette expérience les avait changé plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient ;)
**Encore un gros délire ^^ Buffy et Spike pensent l'un à l'autre après "Something Blue" et si cette expérience les avait changé plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient ;)**

 **Par Lonelyslayer**

Note perso : les pensées de Spike sont en italique et l'écriture dans le journal de Buffy

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis que Buffy avait faillit épouser Spike et maintenant, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser !

En cours, en patrouille et même dans ses rêves, cette histoire dégoûtante l'obsédait !

Elle venait de rentrer dans sa chambre après avoir but un café avec Riley mais elle n'avait même pas prêté attention aux paroles du gentil garçon.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'écria énervée :

-C'est pas vrai, il ne va pas me pourrir la vie !

Pour se défouler, elle décida de se confier à son journal, oui, son journal l'aiderait probablement.

Buffy prit un stylo dans sa commande et commença à écrire :

 **-mon cher journal,**

 **Je viens de vivre le plus horrible jour de ma vie, bon ça remonte à une semaine maintenant mais ça m'obsède tellement !**

 **Au secours j'ai embrassé Spike !**

 **Et en plus j'ai faillit me marier à cet idiot !**

 _-Je suis ligoté à une chaise toute la journée, et en plus cette Tueuse m'obsède complètement même le soir quand je suis tranquillement installé peinard dans le canapé !_

 _Buffy, Buffy, Buffy…oh par l'enfer !_

 **-On arrêtait pas de se disputés tout le temps alors tu t'imagines une fois marier ! NON, PAS DE MARIAGE AVEC SPIKE JAMAIS !**

 _-Un mariage avec la Tueuse ! Bon sang, il faudrait être dingue pour vouloir se marier avec elle !_

 **-Il m'énervait tout le temps, il ne voulait pas faire un mariage en plein jour, ni sous les arbres…Mr et Mme Beaux tas de poussières ! N'importe quoi !**

 _-Un mariage en plein jour non mais elle voulait quoi, ma mort ou un époux ?!_

* * *

 _-_ Euh Spike, nous pourriez arrêter ses grognements ?

-Si je grogne c'est parce que c'est la faute de la Rouquine !

-Cessez vos simagrées Spike !

-QUOI DES SIMAGREES ! J'ai faillit épousé la Tueuse et vous voudriez dire que ce ne sont que des simagrées !

Par l'enfer, je préfèrerai me planter un pieu dans le cœur que d'épouser votre protégée Giles !

-Euh en effet je comprend. Bon je vais dans la cuisine.

-C'est ça et bon débarras !

* * *

 **-Oh et aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver au sujet d'Angel quoi, c'est normal que je parle de lui comparé à Spike il est…Angel !**

 _-Toujours à causer d'Angel ! Oh chéri, Angel et moi on avait dit qu'on se marierait à tel endroit, tel jour…Bon sang, elle me comparait à cet idiot d'Angel !_

 **-Quand je pense que ce porc n'arrêtait pas de bander… BEURK, faire l'amour avec lui ! Oh quelle horreur !**

 _-Bon c'est vrai qu'elle est pas trop mal physiquement…Tiens faire l'amour à une Tueuse s'est pas si désagréable que ça à ce que disait Angélus et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle me fait de l'effet la Jolie Tueuse !_

 **-Oh mon dieu, mais si….si on s'était marié …on….on aurait fait l'amour ! Oh seigneur !**

 **Bon ok, c'est vrai que c'était agréable de sentir à quel point il me désirait mais….oh n'écris plus ! Bon je voulais que non ça ne me faisait rien…non, c'est pas vrai ça me faisait un peu d'effet !**

 _-J'aurais dû tenter le coup, elle avait envie de moi aussi et puis, je suis certain qu'après, elle n'aurait même plus pensé à Soulboy !_

 **-Il a de beaux yeux bleus, je ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant mais c'est que son sourire est… il me fait craqué !**

 _-J'adore ces ptit yeux noisettes et ses fossettes qui se forment quand elle sourit, elle…elle est a croqué !_

 **-Il embrassait bien enfin quelques fois avec la langue ça me faisait bizarre quand même !**

 _-Je suis sur qu'aucun homme ne l'a jamais embrassé aussi langoureusement. J'aimais bien quand elle voulait respirer mais que ma bouche l'emprisonnait. Avec les vampires, on peut pas faire ça mais les humaines…Oh je m'en lasserai jamais._

 **-Il est très musclé et pourtant, on s'en rend pas compte au premier coup d'œil mais j'aimais bien qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.**

 _J'adore son parfum vanille mais épicé…oh son parfum me rend fou !_

 **-Il me caressait souvent les cheveux, Angel n'était pas comme ça.**

 _-J'ai bien aimé quand elle a ramené la figurine de mariés et qu'elle s'amusait avec. Oh et le moment où elle m'a dit qu'on se peindrait les lèvres en rouge…Oh la Tueuse._

 **-Sa bague s'était pas la classe mais je me souviens le temps qu'il a mis pour l'enlever, il était si impatient qu'il l'avait coincé.**

* * *

 **Flash back :**

"-Euh Buffy, est-ce que tu veux bien épouser ma main ?

-Oui et tout le reste."

 **Retour au présent**

* * *

 **-Quel idiot ! Enfin je l'ai trouvé mignon quand il s'est mis à genoux devant moi. Ca fait bizarre mais j'ai beaucoup aimé même si c'était Spike.**

 _-En y réfléchissant, c'était pas mal d'être avec la Tueuse, elle était au petit soin pour moi et… tiens, elle se rappelait même que j'aime mon sang à 36,8° ! Elle est quand même étonnante cette petite Tueuse !_

 **-C'est vrai qu'il m'a surpris, ce n'était pas le méchant vampire sanguinaire qui me disait "mon cœur" ou "poussin" et encore moins "je t'aime"non, c'était l'homme en lui qui était ainsi.**

 _-Elle a toujours été différente des autres Tueuses…Bon sang, elle est tellement…Oh Buffy._

 **-C'est dommage que le sort se soit arrêté si vite, peut-être que… que grâce à lui j'aurai pu oublier Angel enfin, il n'a rien qui lui ressemble et pourtant, voilà que je me mets à parler de lui en bien. Je pense qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il veut bien nous le montrer. Non, il est très sensible et il était très amoureux autant que moi, j'en suis sure ou peut-être d'avantage mais peut-être qu'on aurait pu se consoler mutuellement.**

 _-C'est étrange mais qu'en j'étais avec elle, je ne pensais même plus à Dru._

 **-Je devrais peut-être lui donner une chance, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? Non, tu peux pas me le dire mais je sais comment le savoir ! Merci pour tout mon cher journal, grâce à toi tout s'éclaircit !**

* * *

Elle se leva de son lit, récupéra sa veste sur sa chaise puis sortit de la chambre.

20 minutes après, Buffy arriva chez Giles, celui-ci lui ouvrit surpris vu qu'il était au alentour de 23 h.

-Buffy mais que fais-tu ici ?!

-Spike est là ?

-Oui mais…

-…Très bien, il faut que je parle à Mr le décoloré.

-Il dort dans le canapé. Répondit Giles en baillant.

-Merci.

Giles ne bougea pas, il avait la certitude que Buffy ne venait pas ici pour faire la causette au vampire.

-Giles, je veux juste le questionner un peu. Je vais pas le tuer !

-Très bien, je remonte. Bonne nuit.

Une fois son ex-observateur dans sa chambre, Buffy se rapprocha de Spike. Elle sourit en le voyant dormir comme un bébé puis se saisit de la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table du salon et lui versa sur la tête, le vampire se releva d'un bond et s'écria furax :

-Bon sang Giles, je ronflais pas !

Il s'assit sur le canapé puis leva les yeux vers l'inconnue et s'exclama surpris :

-Oh la Tueuse !

-Bonsoir.

-Euh, tu fais quoi ici ?!

-J'ai à te parler.

-Ecoutes, c'est pas de ma faute si la Rouq…

-…Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler enfin pas de cette manière.

-Et comment ?

-Je…je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé enfin j'ai bien réfléchis et…

-Et ?

-Et je voudrais essayer.

-Quoi ?!

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et répéta doucement :

-Je voudrais essayer.

-Nous deux ?!

-Si tu le veux !

-Euh…pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que j'ai aimé les moments qu'on a passé ensemble pendant le sort et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi.

-Ouais c'est vrai et grâce à toi je n'ai plus pensé à…

-…Drusilla. C'est pareil pour moi alors pourquoi ne pas essayé et puis…

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sortit la bague que Spike lui avait offert et elle déclara souriant :

-…J'ai toujours ça ! Et j'ai bien envie de la remettre !

-Non !

-Quoi ?!

Il prit sa main, la bague et lui mit à son annulaire gauche. Elle sourit puis il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement mais Buffy stoppa le baiser et chuchota amusée :

-Tu sais que tu embrasses pas trop mal idiot !

-Je sais la Tueuse !

-Buffy, appelle-moi Buffy !

-Ok Buffy. Dis, on reprend où on en était ?

-D'accord !

Ils se ré embrassèrent passionnément puis ils entendirent un boum, ils arrêtèrent le baiser regardèrent à côté et virent Giles évanouit, ils se mirent à rire et Spike lui assura :

-C'est pas le seul qui risque de tomber dans les pommes !

Fin lol


End file.
